


水位线警告

by JienKim48



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JienKim48/pseuds/JienKim48
Summary: 停车场涨奶文学
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	水位线警告

**Author's Note:**

> 48 ABO 
> 
> 姑且可以当做是《凉白开》番外 泥塑程度略深 观看时请注意是否能够接受
> 
> *含有部分非典型ABO私设 Alpha自主发情设定有
> 
> Alpha 4 X Beta 8

这可真是棘手的突发情况。

徐明浩赤脚踩在软绵绵的地毯上，衣帽间里的全身镜完完整整地把他现在的状态如数反射到注视着镜子的视线里，把那点睡眼惺忪的瞌睡全都吓醒。

视线从上往下打量，因为睡姿而微微翘起的头发为常见状态，由于久睡而泛红的脸也相当平常，宽松柔软的居家短袖睡衣也没有什么问题，……如果忽略胸口前那两小团怎么看都显得有点过度下流的水渍的话。

徐明浩足足盯着镜子恍惚了半分钟，才不可置信地回过神来，小心翼翼地扯了扯睡衣，揪住那团布料想要确认这到底是什么液体。

“！”

没想到衣料被动作带起产生的摩擦居然让他感到了一丝微妙的痛意，身体原本还沉睡的感官机能也被这点敏感的胀痛唤醒，千丝万缕的神经像是在这个瞬间活了过来，饱胀酸涩的疼痛像藤蔓一般慢慢爬上原本单薄的胸口。

那本该确实是很单薄的，但是徐明浩的胸口此时此刻却因为莫名的饱胀，倒是显得胸型饱满不少。

脑海里的生理知识在风暴运转，徐明浩努力地平静下自己的心情，绞尽脑汁地回忆着上次和文俊辉做到底是个什么情况。

记忆很快就锁定在上周末那场堪称狼藉的情事，文俊辉的结合热爆发得轰轰烈烈，徐明浩被翻来覆去折腾到了大半夜。被文俊辉的信息素灌得七荤八素的徐明浩连喊停的机会都没有，场面一度失控，最后以生殖腔都被强行打开作为结局。

就 是 这 个 的 错。

脑子里连换了几个安全套都莫名羞耻地记得，自然不可能是中标，那么答案只有一个。

徐明浩咬牙切齿、羞愤欲死地掏出手机搜索一番，反复确定着自己确实是被迫陷入了假孕症状。也就是说，现在的情况大概就是并发的一环：涨奶。

他心里腹诽得厉害，胸部则是由于生气导致更加酸胀异常。偏偏这时候罪魁祸首拉开了衣帽间的门，探进半个毛绒绒的脑袋，迷糊又疑惑地喊着徐明浩的名字：“明浩，有没有看到我的领带？”

文俊辉一边问着一边走进来。虽然洗漱完毕，可他的头发却还是翘翘的，配合一脸纯真的表情，怎么看都让人无法想象这个家伙在床上会有那样子过头的一面。

徐明浩则是在文俊辉走进来的那个瞬间，条件反射地揪住衣服的领口蹲下。混乱的羞耻袭击了徐明浩，而文俊辉也被徐明浩这种突兀的反应吓了一跳。

“明浩你怎么了？”他的语速有点急切，皱着眉半蹲下来小心翼翼地扶住徐明浩的肩膀，脸上的表情又紧张又担忧，“不舒服？胸口疼？”

徐明浩一时间没法对着文俊辉张嘴说出那两个词，因为心底里的那股子难以言喻的羞耻，也因为文俊辉进来的时间太不凑巧。  
至少让自己换下这件衣服。徐明浩抿着唇丢脸地想道，面上还是没什么表情地摇摇头，开口让文俊辉先出去。

“你这样子，我怎么放心先出去？”

虽然还不清楚发生了什么事，但是明显察觉到徐明浩在逞强的文俊辉无意识地强势起来。尽管口吻还是一如既往的，文俊辉的神情却从一开始仿佛小狗一样的茫然着急，渐渐过渡成有点成熟的严肃。

知道徐明浩这种时候往往吃硬不吃软，于是文俊辉轻而易举地就趁着徐明浩的疏忽的空档，握住了他双手的手腕，没有给徐明浩任何反应或者挣扎的时间，稍稍用力便打开了他的手臂。

徐明浩的整个上身就这么毫无保留地呈现在文俊辉的眼底：  
司空见惯了的柔软睡衣上缀着更深一个色号的水渍，较为贴合身体线条的布料勾勒出胸前那点青涩而情色的弧度。

最糟糕的不是这样子堪称下流杰作的景色，是随着徐明浩起伏的胸口，文俊辉清楚地看到那水渍晕开的轮廓又增大稍许。

“……看够了没有？”

直到耳边响起徐明浩忍无可忍的声音，没有意识到自己已经在脸冒蒸汽的文俊辉触电一般松开了手，刚才的气势荡然无存，垂着脑袋道歉的样子像是做错了事的孩子。

“对不起明浩。”

不过接下来这句话就成人得有点过分了：“是我上周做得有些过分了的错对不对……”

-

“痛的话一定要和我讲。”

在开始之前，文俊辉期期艾艾地这么说道。

话是这么说，可此时的徐明浩明显发不出除了呜咽以外的声音了。

在徐明浩的坚持之下更换的衣服现在显然有些多余，因为为了露出胸膛的全部肌肤，这团不带纽扣的布料被卷到了胸部以上锁骨以下，跟不穿也没什么区别。  
原本单薄可怜的胸脯因为涨奶的症状倒是变得看起来情色许多，甚至乳尖都是正微微翘着的。从视觉上来说有种难以言喻的邀请感，像是在期待被谁来采撷。

在这种情况下进行的治疗行为绝对会擦枪走火，由于涨奶的缘故而变得过度敏感的身体几乎是轻轻一碰就会忍不住自发地战栗。光是方才被文俊辉抱着放到床边，隔着衣服的肌肤感受到那双手的力量，徐明浩就觉得腰有些发软。

第一次遭遇这种突发事件，两个人都显然有点不知所措。徐明浩只能假装没有发现文俊辉的故作镇定，和他撩开自己衣服时，下意识吞咽了一口唾沫的，滚动的喉结。

所幸文俊辉害羞归害羞，开始的动作倒没怎么犹豫，神色里意外没有什么旖旎的含义，只有满满的担忧和心疼。

下一秒，饱胀疼痛的乳尖被含入温暖的口腔之中，先是被文俊辉的舌头安抚性地舔弄几下，随即再小心翼翼地叼住吸吮。

尽管早有心理准备，但是徐明浩还是条件反射地咬住嘴唇。

大概是由于涨奶的缘故，胸口的官能感触几乎被提升到了过分敏感的地步。被舌尖抵住玩弄的乳尖有些微微发肿，胸脯像是熟透了的桃，稍稍用力对待，那饱满诱人的弧度就会变得汁水淋漓。

事实上，也确实如此。

大抵是羞耻心在作祟，生理和心理上的快慰和廉耻交织，反而让尚处于假孕敏感中的身体有了不妙的反应。  
在文俊辉口中被吸吮到临界值的乳尖溢出了奶汁，酸胀却又有什么在流失的感觉让徐明浩下意识地想弓起腰去躲避，被文俊辉及时地抬手按住脊背，安抚性地摸了几下。

徐明浩咬着嘴唇不想发出太过丢脸的声音，无处安放的双手只能软绵绵地搭在文俊辉的肩上。他不知道应该把目光放在哪里，只好失神地盯着房间的墙纸，毕竟低下头就能看到的画面实在是让脸皮不算太厚的徐明浩无法承受。

没被吸吮的另一边乳尖因为被冷落而显得有些可怜，尤其是那细小的缝已经开始无关意志地也沁出奶水，顺着柔软的弧度慢慢地爬过徐明浩的胸脯。

“俊、俊辉……”

左胸的胀痛感微妙地随着被吸吮出的奶汁减轻不少，徐明浩带着含糊的吞音开口，想让文俊辉吐掉现在嘴里含着的东西，好去接着照顾已经要泛滥成灾的右胸。  
而那句“你去吐掉吧”还来得及说出口，徐明浩就眼睁睁地看着文俊辉为了及时和自己搭腔，条件反射地就咽下了嘴里的那口奶水。

“呃，对不起，下意识就……”

徐明浩脸上那种快要把他自己煮熟的羞红，让文俊辉后知后觉地反应过来刚才那种状况显然是过于下流了。他原本茫然无辜的脸也很快地浮上了红晕，视线游弋着，用舌尖顶了顶腮帮试图装作若无其事，蒙混过关。

偏偏口腔里还残留着一股子奶味。

第一口带着点腥甜，其实算不上是多好的味道，然而身体的欲望在这一瞬间被更加强烈地唤醒，先前就被徐明浩的反应挑逗到勃起的性器在裤子上顶出太明显的一包痕迹。原本规规矩矩揽在徐明浩腰上的手，也有些不安分地下滑。

徐明浩的状况也没能比文俊辉好到哪里去。

他不安地咬着食指的关节骨，试图忍耐。但光是在被吸吮期间，身体里那种为生理所吊起的欲望就剧烈得不可思议。以至于想要被抚摸的渴望都进化成了饥渴，或者说淫乱。  
不过这是一种异常纯情的淫乱，只对文俊辉一个人展示，专属的渴求。

觉察到徐明浩轻轻分开的双腿，读懂了这种无声暗示的文俊辉愣了愣，随即毫不犹豫地把徐明浩摁倒在柔软的床上。

被摁到在床上的徐明浩软绵绵地从唇缝里漏出一个闷闷的断音，没有挣扎。  
有时候默契就是不用多言，只需文俊辉力道不重地按了按徐明浩的腰窝，徐明浩就心领神会，自觉地把腿勾到文俊辉的腰上，乖乖地让对方打开自己的身体。

或许早就选择脱下不穿的睡裤一开始就暴露了这注定是一场由所谓治疗变质的情事。

徐明浩抵在两人之间的性器早就变得湿漉漉的，正在被温柔填入润滑液的穴口也开始无关意志地流出情动时才会有的液体，伴随着那点能蚕食心理防线的奇妙痒意，一个人所有的矜持轻而易举地就被抛在脑后。

还好文俊辉从来都不是需要他开口去恳求的。

徐明浩很少在情事之中开口说恳求的话，一个是因为文俊辉体贴到几乎不用他开口说什么，另一个就是因为自尊和羞耻让他讲不出口这种跟叫床没什么区别的话。

带着哭腔叫文俊辉的名字已经足够。

“俊辉……我……”

如往常那般，徐明浩只是稍微流露出了些许难以忍耐的痛苦神色，湿润的后穴便迎来了手指的安慰。文俊辉轻车熟路地找到了徐明浩的敏感点，另一只手也不忘帮对方抚慰已然馋的冒水的性器。

同时解决上下两个困扰确实是有点为难文俊辉。本来在这种情况下保持定力就实属困难，更何况徐明浩的情况看起来还容不得拖延，只能双管齐下同时进行。

事实上，后穴欲求不满的程度已经在方才得过程中，到达了另一种淫乱的巅峰。那点平时要被反复开发才能吃下性器的穴肉几乎是咬着文俊辉的手指就讨好地往体内拖，湿漉漉的内壁把润滑液都含得温热，混合着体液，在手指抽动的过程之中甚至顺着文俊辉的指缝沾湿了他的掌心。

“等一下，明浩……呃，”徐明浩的身体显然有点过度热情了，试图安抚他的文俊辉放过了另一边被吸得有点发肿的乳尖，舔舔嘴唇后拉着徐明浩的一条腿架上自己的肩膀，一边让手指探得更深入一点，一边好脾气地哄道，“别急别急。”

徐明浩混乱地点点头，可身体的行动却是抖着手去摸索文俊辉的裤子，红着眼眶不得章法地想要拉开对方的裤链。

身体敏感过头了，仿佛随便掐哪里都能掐出水来。方才要优先照顾的对象不是嘴唇，因此现在徐明浩没有被文俊辉像往常那样按着亲吻。  
但是身体已经自发地记住了这点温柔的步骤，陌生的涨奶症状带来的心理脆弱让徐明浩忍不住叫文俊辉的名字，渴求着亲吻，和彻底的安抚。

文俊辉自然是向来都要满足他的。

那一连串叠声的“俊辉俊辉”被淹没在黏糊的吻里，徐明浩就连张嘴的动作都很顺从，任由文俊辉舔舐完他的唇瓣以后，把舌头伸进来去完成一个更加深入的吻。  
平时都不会主动伸舌头的徐明浩这种时候倒是乖得惊人，就连被吻到缺氧也只是皱着脸拼命用鼻腔呼吸，换气不超过几秒随即又可怜地索吻。

真是可爱得有点让人招架不住。

把手指换成自己的性器，一寸寸进入徐明浩时，文俊辉如此想到。

-

敏感期的身体几乎不用开发就软得一塌糊涂，徐明浩红着眼睛攀着文俊辉的背，生理性的泪水顺着眼角流下，让原本就汗津津的鬓发变得更加湿润。手指也由于层层积累的快感不安地蜷缩着，堪堪在文俊辉的背上留下几道暧昧的抓痕。

“这样，腰会不舒服吗？”

文俊辉不得不捞了一把快要从自己肩上滑下的徐明浩的双腿，握住那圈过度纤细的脚踝往回拖的时候，他下意识地捏了捏。虽然看上去瘦得不行，捏起来倒是意外还有几分柔软的触感。

说不出来话的徐明浩摇摇头。倒不是他不想开口回答文俊辉，只是怕张开嘴，发出的或许只有支离破碎的呻吟。他正被折成一个异常柔软的姿势，还隐隐有些胀痛的胸口时不时会擦过大腿的肌肤，最为脆弱的地方还被文俊辉用性器不留余力地欺负。

双腿已经颤颤巍巍地发起抖来，身体却又背叛意志地承受下所有的侵犯，被干得有些泛红的穴口吞吐着还在想要更多，黏腻的体液被抽送的动作带出，缓慢地顺着臀部的线条爬行，继而被身下的床单吸收。

原以为敏感期会让床上的事变得痛苦，可令人害怕的是事实恰恰相反，心理和生理的脆弱反而变相增加了床笫之间的快慰，让达到高潮的阈值缩短到几乎淫荡的程度。湿热柔软的内壁每每被性器碾过，难以启齿的饱胀感和让人腰软的酥麻感直直把徐明浩的眼泪都逼出来。

“俊辉，难受……”很显然在床上是不需要什么面子的，深吻换气的间隙，徐明浩舌头都还有一小节没有收回去，就含糊不清地哼着难受。  
还差一点什么的空虚让徐明浩变得有点口不择言，连平时不愿的情事中的撒娇都脱口而出，被牢牢掐住的腰在文俊辉的手中示好地挺了挺。

不过显然笨蛋男友并没有正确地接收到这种口是心非的讯号，徐明浩那一句“难受”哼得小声，却被文俊辉完整地捕捉，只是阴差阳错地误解成了另一种意思。

“弄痛了？”思维还沉浸在徐明浩的身体所给予的快慰之中，没反应过来的文俊辉稍稍低头蹭过来和徐明浩以额相抵，高挺的鼻梁拨开徐明浩被汗水黏在眼睑上的头发，一点点地舔掉他眼角的泪水，声线因为忍耐而显得有点瓮声瓮气，“现在抽出来有点困难，明浩你……”

话尾的“你先忍耐一下”没来得及说完，文俊辉就感觉自己的性器被稍稍用力地夹紧了一下。  
下意识地因为这种紧致的快感闷哼出声，这下文俊辉是真的有点茫然了，他停下抽送的动作，伸手掰过徐明浩半埋在枕头里的脸，确认徐明浩现在的状态究竟如何。

有点不妙。

但这个不妙显然不是针对的徐明浩的，而是文俊辉觉得自己接下来可能会有点不妙。谁让现在被他轻轻捏住下巴的徐明浩看起来实在是美味，布满了潮红的脸露出快乐和痛苦相混合的表情，湿润的眼珠却似睇非睇地看过来，随后羞耻地闭上眼。

“……笨蛋。”文俊辉停下的动作让徐明浩在他身下有些不安地挣扎起来，又或者说，只是单纯忍耐不住地在挺腰想要去套弄埋在体内的性器，廉耻心让徐明浩只敢发出微弱的气音，“是让你，用力一点……”

文俊辉没有不听话的道理。

海风和香辛料混合气味变得更加浓烈，徐明浩被文俊辉的信息素灌得腰眼发麻，身下还几乎是被全根没入再抽出、如此循环往复地操干，每一下顶弄都叫徐明浩腿软得厉害，湿软的穴肉可以说是被完全操开来了，哆嗦着绞紧文俊辉那在自己体内不停肆虐的性器。

徐明浩弓着腰快要在高潮的边缘崩溃，方才还不满足地想要文俊辉更加用力地满足自己，结果没几下过后就只能带着哭腔求饶了，“别这样，俊辉，别这、嗯……！”  
偏偏柔软隐秘的生殖腔也在这般攻势下不堪承受地被顶开些许，徐明浩在那个瞬间感觉自己像是搁浅的鱼，快感被太过突然地放大到身体无法承受的程度。在文俊辉射出来的同时，徐明浩后穴前列腺的高潮也来得汹涌。

“又要用力一点，又要停下来，明浩会让我很为难的。”

原来纯真好骗的百依百顺好男友也会在床上使坏，语气带点嗲地说着不知道算不算荤话的调笑。

徐明浩本来就被文俊辉自然地去拆一个新安全套的动作搞得躁得正慌，听到这句话后便没好气地抬手，软绵绵地拍了一下他的脸，随后往下想要捂住文俊辉的嘴。

文俊辉英俊的五官让他即使是做爱的时候都看起来太肃穆，此时含着笑受下那没力气的一巴掌，掐着徐明浩的腰不让他乱动的样子倒是有了几分意乱情迷的味道。  
他稍稍眯起眼睛，微微上挑的眼角让文俊辉露出这种表情的时候，有点像在打量猎物的大型猫科动物。徐明浩纤细又虚软无力的手指根本堵不住文俊辉想说话的嘴，但文俊辉反而顺从地凑了上去，好让徐明浩的手心贴上自己那稍稍上挑的嘴唇。

徐明浩感受到了指缝间被舔舐的触感，他对上了文俊辉垂下眼打量自己的视线，那种像是仿佛什么要发生的三秒前的预感让徐明浩有些不安。  
他想要收回手，却被文俊辉扣住了手腕，湿润的舔舐变成了一个轻吻。

“文俊辉、你混账……！”

还在高潮的酥麻中没有回过神来的身体怎么能承受得住这突然的单刀直入，方才被顶开些许的生殖腔更是敏感至极，但这种脆弱反而加剧了快感，连带着原本好受许多的胸口也开始酸涩地胀痛。

明明之前才被彻彻底底地吸吮过一遍，可是现在又因为生殖腔被顶到的缘故再次涨起了那种不算疼痛的不适。察觉到胸脯上二次溢出的濡湿，徐明浩真的要羞愤欲死。  
无论怎么看，这幅被干到乳尖在不停冒出奶水的样子都实在是太过下流了。

可是没有办法，只能泪眼模糊地主动挺起胸，勾着文俊辉的脖子，示意他继续来解决一下这个糟糕的困扰。

END


End file.
